


Will We See You Again?

by wolfriver777



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minor Injuries, slight angst sorta at the end?, we talking falling over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: Legend leaves a meeting, then he meets a few children.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe) & original characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Will We See You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> My briefly edited live write from the linked universe server.

The repetitive hitting of the stone wall drilled into Legend's mind, he hated it. The group was currently in a meeting with Four's Zelda, Dot, as she had chosen to go by. 

Legend let out a sigh as he sunk further into the plush chair. He ignored Warriors pissy look from across the table. Meeting bore Legend to actual death but that pounding of the stone wall might get him first. Another hammer banging against another wall was Legend's breaking point. 

He wasn't needed in this meeting if anything he was the least needed of the lot right now. Legend pushed his chair back and got out without a comment. Getting up he approached the door ignoring a light protest from behind him. He turned back briefly to see Dot raising her hand and almost looking to ask him to stay, but even Time's look silenced her. Legend escaped the meeting and entered the crisp and freeing castle gardens. the banging of the hammers were still present. He couldn't handle their constant banging. He continued to move further away from the castle eventually reaching the gates that lead into the town. To which all of the links knew of, whether it be ruins or standing tall and proud, it was a constant, Castle Town.

The streets were bustling with market stalls. The people out and about all had a cheerful look to them. The atmosphere was one that took Legend back. Back to a simpler time, one where he was once a child. Memories of his uncle flooded his mind, a soft smile appeared on his face. Those were good times. 

Legend sighed softly, the banging on the wall long gone let his mind rest. The gentle chatter among the townsfolk made him at ease as he looked around the stalls. Bags that claimed they could carry a thousand items caught Legend's interest but none caught his eyes. 

Running his hands through his fringe flattening it down knowing it was no doubt a mess as he approached the town square and the heart of the market. His absent mind allowed him to collide into two children. All that were involved clearly didn't see the accident coming, a young girl fell over while a young boy wabled, Legend remained only startled by the incident.

Legend crouched down in a hurried manner, the boy tugged on the girl's hand as if trying to get her to hurry from getting up from her fall. Legend touched the boy's hand softly. His action indicated the obvious and the boy let go of the girl's wrist. "I'm sorry about that," Legend said in a soft voice. The young girl's eyes were beginning to water. The boy sat down on the ground beside her. Legend let out a soft sight. The girl shifted into a position where she was not on her knees. Her legs laid flat out in front of her. She quietly tucked down her dress. Her knees were scrapped and contained a wound expected from a fall by a young one. 

"It'll be okay, Shelly." The boy spoke. His voice startled Legend, something told him that he was not expecting the boy to speak. The girl sniffed softly. Without really realizing it Legend pat himself down, until he found his pouch without taking his eyes off the children. Opening the pouch, Legend pulled out a bottle with a fairy inside. Hopefully kids of this time liked fairies as much as he did when he was a kid.

The girl, Shelly, Legend presumed, had her eyes widen at the sight of the fairy. Fairies of course, aren't common in towns and such, a rare sighting if one is in a town. The boy seemed just as mystified by the fairy as Shelly. 

Legend uncorked the bottle. The fairy buzzed out of the bottle in an instant, quick to target the girl, flying around her in a hurry to heal her. With a touch on the cheek by the fairy, the girl was healed and the fairy had served its purpose. 

The two children looked at Legend with wonder. The boy stood up quickly and helped the girl up.  
"You must be a real adventurer, mister!" the boy smiled with a toothy grin. Legend hummed. "You could say something like that." he stood up and looked down to the children. "Seasoned!" the boy exclaimed with a smile. The slightly grim atmosphere that begun the interaction had begun to lighten 

Legend smiled. "Hmmm, I don't think you should be calling me seasoned, after all I don't know you names." he said in a playful manner. The boy hummed, "Well," there was a pause as the boy puffed out his chest. "My name is Link, this is my sister, Shelly," he gestured to the shy blonde. "We're the wonder twins!"  
"No we're not, we're not twins." pouted his sister. The boy, Link, rolled his eyes. "We basically are." He shrugged. 

Legend remained quiet. No, of course not, it wasn't what he was thinking, this is just a boy with the name of the hero with a sister and nothing more. The energy practically vibrated off the boy in excitement. "We were playing a game, mister, would you like to join, of course, you'd have to be Vaati, someones gotta be and it ain't gonna be me, again."

Legend raised his eyebrow. He merely dodges someone almost walking into him. He hurries the children to the left side of the path. "Well, mister?" asked Link, he kicked at the ground before pulling on his hairy softly to look at the brown strands and then brushing them back. Shelly stood by her brother's side quietly but still had the same expecting feeling as they waited for Legend's answer. 

Simpler times were nice, they always were. Legend agreed. He was quickly given the role of Vaati. From what Legend knows they are almost telling some sort of variation of Four's adventure. Legend didn't mind this, it reminded him of younger days. The days where he and the few children would reenact the forgotten hero's tale. This was a forgotten memory coming back to life. 

Simpler times always had to come to an end, everyone knew that. Youth could not last forever. Legend could see the stalls packing up around them as the children both told enthusiastic stories about their own "adventures" after the children had decided they had enough time playing. Legend endured tales of dragon riding and monster hunting between the two siblings. 

Legend could hear a call in the distance, his name. "I think I should be heading off soon." Legend sighed softly, he had enjoyed his time with the children. He could almost hear the hammering on the wall from here, he did not want to go back but his time at ease was nice. "Mister, will we see you again?" the boy questioned. The girl nodded furiously as if to agree with her brother's question. Legend hummed, "Perhaps,"  
Shelly tilted her head, her blue eyes glistening, threatening to water. "B-but..." Legend remained quiet as the girl stuttered out her words. She doesn't say anything more, it's incoherent, Link rubs her back softly as she cries. "I'm being called to go back," Legend says softly looking behind himself, he can see a familiar blue scarf.

"By who?!" exclaimed Link, startling his sister. Legend smiled softly. "By an annoying older brother." he shrugged, his expression turned into a more cool one. Link pouted, he didn't seem any happier about the situation than his sister. Legend sighed softly. "It was nice meeting you two." The children nodded "It was nice meeting you too, mister." Link spoke on their behalf. "Its Link," Shelly tilts her head in confusion. "that's my name as well." Link nodded softly with wide eyes. 

The moment felt somber. Legend reached into his pouch once again pulling out two almost identical rings, protection rings, he never needed them. He laid them flat out in his hand offering one to each child. A soft "Thank you." left both of their lips. Legend stood up to take his leave. the children stood up with him, same moment. Legend wished he didn't have to leave the memory, but he had to. Shelly reached up to him. Her blue eyes having traces of red from her tears. Legend crouched down to hug her. The hug is soft and gentle, Legend thinks that if he were to hug her too tight Shelly would shatter in front of him. Legend is the first to let go, Shelly takes note and releases Legend from the hug. 

Link makes a similar gesture and Legend finds himself hugging the boy. A much stronger hug compared to his sister. The hug is all too familiar to Legend but he can't quite pinpoint why. Legend soon found himself standing up right again. "Will we see you again?" Shelly asked again for them both. "Yes," promised Legend, a promise he was unsure he could truly make, no matter how much he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
